Aparências
by Samila Winchester
Summary: Por que os irmãos Winchester são confundidos com um casal em todo motel que eles se hospedam? NO Wincest.


**Aparências**

_Título_: Aparências

_Resumo__**: **_Por que os irmãos Winchester sempre são confundidos com um casal. POR QUÊ? (No Wincest)

Classificação: Livre

_Disclaimer_: Supernatural e seus personagens, para a sorte de todo o fandom, não me pertencem.

* * *

><p>Já passam das 2 horas da madrugada, o Chevy Impala 67, praticamente voa em uma rodovia do estado do Kansas. No volante do Impala, está como sempre, Dean, que quase já não aguenta permanecer acordado, é como se suas pálpebras travassem uma luta com ele mesmo e elas estavam quase ganhando a batalha e enquanto isso Sam cochila no banco do carona.<p>

_Folgado! É isso o que você é Sam, um folgado! Preguiçoso, idiota, fresco, um... – um bocejo interrompe a lista de elogios que Dean fazia pro seu irmão _ tô ficando velho pra isso.

Sam acorda com os resmungos do irmão:

_Que foi Dean?

_Acordou Bela Adormecida? Pensei que a senhorita estava esperando seu príncipe. Peraí, você não tem pensando que eu sou seu príncipe, né?

_Muito engraçado, Dean. Muito mesmo – disse Sam sem muita paciência.

_Já que você acordou do seu sono de beleza e aproveitando o meu bom humor da madrugada, eu até posso deixar você dirigir um pouco a minha querida, que tal, hein Sammy?

_ Ah, você deixa? Que generoso da sua parte. – ironiza Sam.

_ É, eu deixo, mas cuida bem dela, tá?

_ Os dois desceram do carro para trocarem de lugar. O motel que eles iriam se hospedar ficava à uma hora dali. O restante da viagem foi tranqüilo, afinal, Dean dormiu.

Chegaram ao motel Red Sky, Sam cutucou o irmão, Dean acordou assustado.

_ Já te falaram que você tem um jeitinho muito sensível e peculiar de acordar uma pessoa. Eu disse pessoa, não vale demônia, viu Sammy?

_ Rá, rá, rá, rá – Sam solta uma risada falsa – suas piadinhas ficam piores a cada dia que passa.

_ Não são minhas pidas que pioram é o seu mau humor que piora. A cada dia que passa você está mais sensível e fresco, Sam.

_ Fresco, eu? Então quer dizer que todo homem tem que ser um ogro assim como você ou se não ele é um fresco?

_ É isso aí, Sammy. Você pegou o espírito da coisa, agora é só colocar em prática, maninho, senão vão continuar a nos confundir com um casalzinho apaixonado.

_ Ninguém acha que a gente é um casal – diz Sam indignado

_ Como não, Sammy? Em todo motel que a gente chega sempre tem o famoso "cama de casal?".

_ Dean, é só um modo de perguntar, assim como também poderiam perguntar: "cama de solteiro?".

_ Não, não é. Eles simplesmente olham para esse seu cabelo... estranho e pensam: "esses aí são gays".

_ Idiota!

_ Vadia!

E com essas palavras de carinho, os irmãos saíram do Impala e se dirigiram até a recepção do motel. E Dean querendo provar sua teoria de que "todo-mundo-pensa-que-a-gente-é-gay-por-causa-desse-seu-cabelo", é quem fala primeiro à recepcionista:

_ Um quarto, por favor.

_Cama de casal? – pergunta a recepcionista mal humorada

Dean solta um risinho.

_Não duas de solteiro, nós somos irmãos – dessa vez foi Sam quem falou, dando toda ênfase possível à palavra irmãos.

_Ah, claro. - disse a recepcionista, ainda achando que aqueles dois eram um casal - Mas não vai ser possível atender ao pedido de vocês porque o motel se encontra lotado, mas...

_ Puta falta de sorte. Agora é o que? Uma hora até o próximo motel? – diz Dean interrompendo a recepcionista

_Como eu estava dizendo, senhor, não temos mais camas de solteiro disponíveis, mas ainda temos um quarto com uma cama de casal, e como vocês disseram que são irmãos, acho que não vão se importar de dormir na mesma cama, não é mesmo? – disse a recepcionista que definitivamente não acredita que aqueles dois fossem irmãos

_ Oi? Nós dois numa cama só? Já deu pra perceber o tamanho dessa pessoa com disfunção hormonal, aqui?

_Dean, dá pra calar a boca, eu não tô a fim de sair por aí às 3 horas da madrugada e ainda agüentando esse seu mau humor.

A atendente esperou os dois discutirem e quando eles calaram, ela simplesmente balançou a chave do quarto na frente dos dois:

_ Quarto 124.

Dean a pegou, fez uma careta e saiu rumo ao quarto sem dizer nada.

_ Desculpa, esse é o jeitão dele – Sam se desculpou com a atendente.

_ Já estou acostumada com o tipo. Mas pra mim tanto faz vou ter que aguentar ele só por uma noite mesmo, tenho pena é de quem tem que dormir com um tipo desse toda noite. – e dá aquela olhada em Sam que vai atrás do irmão até o quarto, totalmente constrangido.

Já no quarto...

_ Amor, eu tomo banho primeiro, tá? Quero ficar cheirosinho pra você - falou Dean todo meloso - Ou você prefere que a gente tome banho junto? – agora a voz era maliciosa.

_ Dean você é um idiota completo. – disse Sam, já irritado.

_Ai Sammy, não me leve muito a sério, nem eu mesmo me levo. Simplesmente assuma, minha teoria está comprovada: todo mundo acha que a gente é um casal.

_ E isso não é bom.

_ Não é nada bom. Mas deixa eu ir tomar banho, não vou demorar, não morra de saudade, Sammyzinho – disse isso indo para o banheiro.

Sam simplesmente bufou e se jogou na cama. Depois dos dois já terem tomado banho e já terem jantado, começou o martírio de Sam:

_ Sam, tipo, eu não tô muito a fim de dormir com você, não.

_ Eu também não, Dean, mas é o que a gente tem para o momento. Então vem e deita.

_ Só me promete uma coisa?

_O que?

_ Que você não vai abusar de mim. Sei que eu sou irresistível, mas, sei lá, pegar meu próprio irmão, né? Isso pode me levar para o inferno. E você sabe né? Tenho uma alma muito imaculada para ir pro inferno – disse isso já se deitando.

_ É, eu sei. Mas agora que você já se deitou, eu tenho as minhas regras: 1º - não ronque, 2º - não babe, 3º - não tenha sonhos eróticos ...

_Como é que eu vou controlar meus sonhos?

Sam fingiu que não ouviu o irmão:

_ E 4º não, nunca, sobre hipótese alguma puxe minhas cobertas.

_ Sim, senhor.

Os dois se viraram e tentaram pegar no sono, quando Sam estava quase dormindo, Dean o chamou:

_ Sam... Sammy...

_ O que, Dean? – respondeu Sam sonolento.

_ Por favor, me diz que isso que está encostando no meu traseiro é a sua mão.

_ Dean, cala a boca e dorme!

É a noite foi grande.

* * *

><p>p.s.: Era a mão mesmo. kkkkkkkkkkk<p> 


End file.
